


Stiff Peaks and Cookies

by AndixxYukie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Funny story, Gen, Short Story, Slice of Life, attack on titan - Freeform, baking with hange, daily life, friends - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndixxYukie/pseuds/AndixxYukie
Summary: Just a slice of life short story with Hange and Moblit. The kind of story that will make you feel good about the depressing world that is Shingeki no Kyojin





	Stiff Peaks and Cookies

“Why… won’t… you… get stiff!” It’s useless, my hands are tired. I’ve been at this for minutes now, and at this point, the sweat dotting my forehead will drop on it. 

“Ah… ahh Y/N…” Moblit uttered.

“Shut it.” I said sharply. He just kept on whining like a little puppy. Alright, I’m a Survey Corps soldier, dammit! I can keep going. I’ll just have to keep at it -

“Y/N!!!!!!”

“Oh no! Hange!” I finally turned to glare at Moblit. He had the audacity to look mad.

“I’ve been trying to warn you Y/N!” 

“Well, isn’t it your job to watch over Hange?”  

As we were bickering, Hange finally made her way inside the cramped kitchen. Waving around some metallic junk, Hange walked closer to us.

“I found them. Titan cookie cutters!” She declared, looking like she’s at the top of the walls pissing at everything that dared look at her. 

“Hange, we’re making a cake, not cookies.” I told her for the thousandth time. I know it’s pointless - there’s no stopping Hange once she’s decided on something.

“Eh? Cake? All I see is that white mess.” She said, clearly referring to the frosting I was slaving over.

“Hange, that’s frosting!” Moblit told her in my stead. Oh Moblit, I’m amazed at how he deals with Hange every day. He’s really the hero amongst us.

Hange just shrugged at that. She went on grabbing more flour, spreading it everywhere. I pretty much gave up after that. Come to think of it, I knew to want to bake a cake against Hange’s wishes was doomed from the start, thus the total absence of cake batter.

“See, this one looks like that titan we killed the other day. Look, Y/N!” Hange said, lifting a lump of cookie dough towards me. Honestly, it looks like a grumpy Levi to me.

“Let’s put hair on it.” I said, grabbing some of my white mess. Yes, I gave up on the frosting. Anyhow, I fashioned the cookie monster’s hair like Levi’s.

“That looks like Captain Levi.” Moblit commented. Uh-oh! Hange might begin a tirade on how it’s definitely a titan and -

“Hahaha! Yes, it does, doesn’t it? Just smaller than that shorty!” 

All I could do was smile and shake my head. I love days like these. We ended up baking too much and having too much flour and sugar on us. Which is fine, since none of our efforts was wasted. And we even got to use my not-so-stiff frosting.


End file.
